helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Jewellery Banquet V
Previous Quest Info Help Matthew do some investigation! Objective Talk to Hugh: 0/1 Talk to Carlos: 0/1 Talk to Rebecca: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Ruby Hill x1 Ruby Leg Chain x1 Transcript Story Chat 1 Matthew: That's all for now! Magda: But I'm curious. Are there people who will pay for these stories and gems? Matthew: Why not try asking yourself? Magda: Well, what I hear personally should be more accurate. Story Chat 2 Hugh: Miss Ellenstein, good afternoon. Magda: Lord Olineaux, I see you're wearing a new sword belt. Hugh: This? It was given to me by a subordinate. It's quite good-looking. Magda: It's inlaid with Star Shards. Low-key but very elegant. It suits you perfectly. Hugh: I don't know gems that well, but if you say it's good, then it must be. Next time I'll give my thanks to that subordinate. Magda: (It seems like Star Shards became popular. And it looks good on him.) Story Chat 3 Carlos: Miss Ellenstein, how do you have the time to be here today? Magda: Oh, I just happened to pass by. Carlos: Hm? Is there anything on me? Magda: You have new cufflinks! Carlos: Your eyes are really sharp today... This is one of the jewels an old mercenary friend took from the employer. Earlier, I went to the jeweler to estimate its value and found it has increased several times. Also, I know what you've been doing recently. Those miners must be breathing a sigh of relief. Magda: Huh?! How do you know everything? Carlos: Collecting intelligence is just a piece of cake for me. After wearing these cufflinks for a couple of days, I'll sell them. If I knew about this earlier, I would've taken all the employer's inventory. Our annual expenses could've been covered. Magda: (That's a bit greedy...) Story Chat 4 Rebecca: Miss Ellenstein, I want to tell you something. I plan to use the Golden Lily Dynasty as a theme for the next season. Magda: The Golden Lily Dynasty? Rebecca: Yes. We have a complicated decaying atmosphere. Everyone knows the end of the day is arriving, but they aren't willing to stop dancing. The Sage's Tear is a perfect choice to represent a hypocritical smile. It's splendid! So inspirational. This is the element I'm looking for. It's thanks to what you did at the jewelry appreciation party. The drama was great. Oh, what about making a thief-like outfit? The thief who teased everyone at nightfall. And we can place a bold-styled decoration on his head... Magda: (Miss Werchy seems happy...) (She'll definitely design some wonderful dresses.) Story Chat 5 Matthew: Ah, I see. Gems can be used as a gift to a superior and be liked. That's good. Though some people take the opportunity to resell gems, this can be a reward for their unique taste or good luck. As for that designer. The thief-inspired theme... ...Well... Magda: Don't ever dream about asking to be a model. That's impossible! Matthew: Huh? Why? Magda: Miss Werchy will definitely say you have a bad taste in fashion and teach you a lesson. Matthew: But I'm quite happy with my clothes? Magda: A designto er is picky about everyone's outfits. It's an occupational disease. Matthew: Sounds like she's hard to deal with... Well, this is a perfect way to end things. I'll have to give you a present in return, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Thank you for meeting with me while chasing after precious treasures! Category:Jewellery Adventure Event Category:Event Quests Category:Transcript